As the mobility of computer users continues to expand, the need for each user to access local data (e.g., files, music, photos, email, calendars, applications located on a local machine that is part of a private and protected network) while at remote locations increases. Also, a user may want to be able to access the data from a remote location using one or more of a number of remote devices owned by the user (e.g., a home computer, a work computer, a laptop, a netbook, a PDA, a cell phone).
Conventionally, a user who desires to access local data from a remote location first needs to transport a copy of the data onto a remote device by either directly copying the data onto the device or using an intermediary storage device that can be used to copy the data from its local location to the remote device (e.g., a USB flash drive). The user can then access the copy of the data on the remote device.
Another conventional approach allows a user to place the data on a remote storage device that is accessible via a network connection, such as a computer or server that is remotely accessible via a telephone or internet connection. The computer can be, for example, the user's home or office computer that is configured for remote access. When the user requires local data from a remote location, the user first connects to the home or office computer via a telephone or internet connection and then downloads the file to the portable device. For added security, remote access to the user's home or office computer over a shared public data network can be achieved using a conventional Virtual Private Network (VPN).
Yet another conventional approach uses a web-based file hosting service that enables users to store and share files and folders over the internet. Generally, a user selects data to upload to the web-based service, which may be responsible for syncing the uploaded data with other devices belonging and selected by the user.